


Dragon Age Ideas

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Dragon Age Fan Fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Help, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, help me, i can't decide, vote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: This is a book of upcoming story ideas, I will be writing, but i have no idea on pairings yet, hence the loads of tags, I cant decide who I want most, so this is me asking for help,





	1. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have listed a load of pairings and would love it if you guys could vote on your favourite pairing for this character.  
> So far, I am leaning more towards:  
> Cullen x Diana x Blackwall  
> &  
> Cullen x Diana x M!Hawke

**Name** : Diana

 **Title** : Princess of the Alamarri People

 **Species** : Alamarri

 **Homeland** : The Donarks — a jungle north of the Anderfels

 **Age** : 25

 **Appearance** :

Hair: Black/Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

Other: The Alamarri people are slightly taller and more muscular then the average human, and they bare a gold band on their upper left arm marking them as members of the Alamarri tribe. 

**Family** :

Maferath – Ancestor

Andraste – Ancestor

Ebris - Ancestor

Vivial - Ancestor

Isorath - Ancestor

Evrion - Ancestor

Verald - Ancestor

Alli Vemar – Ancestor

Queen Hippolyta of the Alamarri People – Mother

'The Maker' - Believed Creator

Mythal - Real Creator

**Bio:**

It is believed that Diana's mother, Hippolyta, created her out of clay, and the Maker bestowed her with life. In truth, it was another deity, Mythal that granted Diana life, making her the only Alamarri who was not conceived by a man. Diana's tribe is the last with a true blood line leading back to Maferath and Andraste, her mother is the last direct descendant of Andraste. The tribe is entirely made up of females, after Maferath's betrayal of Andraste they vowed to never allow men into the tribe again. 

When word gets back to the tribe of the Herald of Andraste they send Diana to seek out information on them and this Inquisition.

**Pairing** : Kind of like doing the threeway pairings, and the most popular seem to be Cullen and The Iron Bull.

But other options:

Bull & Blackwall

Cullen & Blackwall

Cullen & Hawke

Blackwall & Hawke

Iron Bull & Hawke

I LIKE THE IDEA THAT WHOEVER SHE IS PAIRIED WITH, THE HERALD WOULD BE ALREADY AFTER ONE OF THEM, AND SHE WOULD HATE DIANA FOR IT BUT EVENTUALLY FALL FOR SOMEONE ELSE.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Diana's powers are a result of the blessings she received from the Maker. Her abilities in large part come from her upbringing in the martial society of the Alamarri.

Superhuman Strength:

Her level of super strength is comparable to that of the earth itself (as this is where she derives her powers). If she removes her bracelets and she goes into a "berzerker rage" of power. Diana's bracelets are what protects her opponents from her intense power.

Superhuman Speed:

She has been shown to be faster than half the speed of light. She can disarm human opponents of their weapons instantly and she can immobilize her opponents in the blink of an eye.

Invulnerability/Durability:

Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks.

Healing Factor:

In the rare instance when Diana is harmed, her body heals from any injury instantly without scarring

Divine Wisdom:

This gives her a degree of wisdom beyond that of most mortals and gives her a strong moral sense. This also aids her in her tactical ability. She is among the smartest and wisest of the Alamarri.

Super Stamina/Agility:

Dianas's agility is on a super-human level.

Great Beauty:

Although not a real power in itself, she received a blessing of great beauty.

Enhanced Sense:

Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell are all on super-human level. Diana has the (Hunters Eyes) which allows her to always hit her mark and see far distances.

Other Assorted Divine Powers:

The ability to see in darkness and through illusions.

Due to her wisdom she can learn languages faster than a regular person.

She can talk to animals.

Martial Combat:

Diana is trained in the a variety of martial arts, making her a master of unarmed and armed combat.

**Weapons and Equipment:**

Lasso of Truth:

The Lasso of Truth forces people to tell the truth. It was forged by Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that Andraste had once worn. It is able to restore people's lost memories get rid of illusions or cause illusions to those it holds and heal the holder's body cure insanity and protect people who are in close proximity to it from magical attacks.

Bracelets of Victory:

These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from the remains of Maferath's shield. Diana can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her. She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. When Diana crosses them to protect her from impact with larger projectiles as well as damage inflicted by explosions and collisions with hard surfaces, the bracelets generate a small magical shield.

Royal Tiara:

Her tiara is razor sharp and can be used so as to return to her when thrown.

Battle Armour:

When faced with a larger threat, Diana will wear her Alamarri battle armour for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. She will also additionally use a shield for added defense when she deems it necessary.

Martial Weapons:

Diana is depicted as quite skilled in a number of martial weapons. She has shown to be adept with swords, battle axes and spears. She tends to favour swords though in particularly difficult fights. Her knowledge of martial weapons extends to other less conventional weapons, including broken bottles.

Magical Sword:

On occasions Diana has employed a magical sword of unknown (though presumably Alamarri) origin. Hephaestus modified Diana's bracelets so that she can manifest two short swords from them during battle.

**Other** :

Evie Trevelyan

Gawyn (Pronounced Gavin) Hawke

 


	2. Etain

**Name:** Etain

 **Age:** 27

 **Species:** Avvar

 **Home:**  Stone-Bear hold, Frostback Basin

 

 

**Appearance:**

Hair: Black (With white war paint)

Eyes: Green

 

Family: 

Svarah Sun-Hair (Mother)

Arrken Feldsen (Father)

 

 

 

Weapons of choice:

Spear

Crossbow

Axe

 

 

Pairing Ideas:

BULL X OFC X CULLEN

BULL X OFC X BLACKWALL

BLACKWALL X OFC X M!HAWKE

BULL X OFC X M!HAWKE

ALISTAIR X OFC X BULL

ALISTAIR X OFC X BLACKWALL

MALE!INQUISITOR (LAVELLAN OR TREVELYAN)

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BULL

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BLACKWALL


	3. Robyn Hood (Guerrin)

Full Name: Robyn Guerrin

Name: Robyn Hood

Nickname: Robbie. Little Bird. 

 

Appearance:

Hair: Red/Ginger

Eyes: Brown

 

 

Family:  
Rendorn Guerrin (grandfather)   
Marina Aurum (grandmother)   
Thalia Aurum (great-aunt/adoptive grandmother)   
**Eamon Guerrin (father)**  
 **Isolde (mother)**  
 **Connor Guerrin (Brother)**  
 **Teagan Guerrin (uncle)**   
Rowan (aunt)   
Maric Theirin (uncle)   
Cailan Theirin (cousin)

 

 

Weapon of choice:

Bow

Dual daggers

 

 

Pairing ideas:

BULL X OFC X CULLEN

BULL X OFC X BLACKWALL

BLACKWALL X OFC X M!HAWKE

BULL X OFC X M!HAWKE

ALISTAIR X OFC X BULL

ALISTAIR X OFC X BLACKWALL

MALE!INQUISITOR (LAVELLAN OR TREVELYAN)

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BULL

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BLACKWALL


	4. Tauriel

Name: Tauriel

Title: Wanderer of the Plains

Age: 28

Home: Exalted Plains

Status: Exiled

 **Appearance:**  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Green

 

 

 **Family:**  
Marethari - Mother  
Illen - Father  
Tamlen - Half-brother

 

Weapons of choice:

Bow

Dual Daggers

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pairing ideas:

BULL X OFC X CULLEN

BULL X OFC X BLACKWALL

BLACKWALL X OFC X M!HAWKE

BULL X OFC X M!HAWKE

ALISTAIR X OFC X BULL

ALISTAIR X OFC X BLACKWALL

MALE!INQUISITOR (LAVELLAN OR TREVELYAN)

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BULL

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BLACKWALL


	5. Kahlan Amell

**Name:** Kahlan Amell

 **Nickname:** Lannie. (Solona) Pet. Slave. (Master)

 

**Family:**

Solona Amell - Twin Sister

Revka Amell/ - Mother

Gaspard de Chalons - Father

Theodore de Chalons - Grandfather

Princess Melisande - Grandmother

Lady Calienne de Ghislain - Step-mother

Florianne de Chalons - Aunt

Damian Amell - Uncle

Leandra Amell/Hawke - Aunt

Carver Hawke - Cousin

Bethany Hawke - Cousin

Roth Hawke - Cousin

Gereon Alexius - Master

 

 **Plot** : Sister to Solona Amell (Hero of Ferelden) and Cousin to the Hawke family - When Kahlan's mother ran up a debt to a Tevinter Magister and couldn't pay, she sold Kahlan to Gereon Alexius for gold to pay off the debt. Kahlan is kept as a slave, eventually trained to be his personal bodyguard and 'companion' 

When the Inquisition turn up at Redcliffe Castle, Dorian recognises the girl, and begs the Herald to spare her life, explaining that she is but a slave to her master's commands. 

 

 

**Pairing Ideas:**

BULL X OFC X CULLEN

BULL X OFC X BLACKWALL

BLACKWALL X OFC X M!HAWKE

BULL X OFC X M!HAWKE

ALISTAIR X OFC X BULL

ALISTAIR X OFC X BLACKWALL

MALE!INQUISITOR (LAVELLAN OR TREVELYAN)

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BULL

MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BLACKWALL


	6. Nadya

**Name:** Nadya

 **Title:** Seer

 **Age:** 41 (Seers are born in the first year of a new age, and will live until the last day of that age (100 years)) She looks 20 (They age at half the rate of humans, elves, dwarves and other druids)

 **Race:** Druid

 **Class** : Seer

 **Home:** Korcari Wilds (The Druids were unharmed by the Fifth Blight)

 **Appearance** :

Hair: White (All druids are born with white hair)

Eyes: White (Blind) (I know in the picture below they are blue but I couldn't find a matching picture to fit, so just imagine them white and wrapped in bandages)

**Druid** : The Druids are a group of peaceful and secretive people who possess powerful magic and worship nature, practice magic for good means and are generally a peaceful race. They live throughout Thedas in seemingly small settlements and they are very powerful healers. The Druids are indeed quite peaceful and only imply the use of violent magic like the Serkets (Giant scorpion type creatures) to deter strangers or those who would wish them harm from entering their land. They practice magic in its purest form or the lighter side of magic and while they acknowledge that magic can be bad, they believe it can be used for great good as well and strive to use it for good.

 **Seer** : These are Druids who are born blind, and gifted with the ability to see events destined to occur and experiences precognitive visions about others and themselves. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action.

Seers are also very powerful mages, usually the most powerful among their people. Some believe that their power rivalled the Evanuris.

Each Seer that is born is gifted a a white direwolf puppy birth, this puppy becomes a seeing eye dog for the Seer, a companion, a protector, a guide. (These wolves, are magically enhanced, they age as the seer does (Natural wolf life span 5-6years) reaching sexual maturity at around 16 years.

   - **Biology:**

An adult direwolf is as large as a small horse, and can rip a man's arm from its socket. Even a juvenile direwolf is quite capable of killing a man by ripping out his throat. Physically, they are not simply larger versions of wolves, but have slightly different proportions than their smaller cousins; their heads are larger with a leaner, more pronounced muzzle, their legs are longer in proportion to their body, and they have proportionately larger teeth that are often used to crush bones. Direwolves can give birth to litters of at least six pups.

    - **Behavior:**

Direwolves are loyal to their masters and will attack anyone who threatens them.

Seers are often drawn to warriors they can are feel capable of protecting them. Usually there would be two druid warriors assigned to a seer. These warriors are trained to the best of skill. These warriors are often brothers, cousins, husbands, sons or other family members, it is considered a great honour to be assigned to protect the seer.

 **History** : Druids were the first humans to appear across Thedas and lived peacefully with the dwarve and elves, and up until the founding of the Chantry lived happy, peaceful lives. The Chantry decided that the power the Druids carry in them to be dangerous, and the templars were originally created to round up and control to druids, but when their abilities proved ineffective against the druids, they turned to killing them instead. Many druids were slaughtered before those that remained disappeared into the jungles and forests of Thedas. Nowadays the druids seek to protect their seer, as only one is born every age, they live in secret, in many settlements across Thedas, and whilst many know they exist, they are left to themselves. The Chantry tries every few years to kidnap the seer, but the Druids have gotten around this by placing false seers in each settlement.

**Family:**

Elder Alvaar - Father

Emmyria – Mother (Deceased)

Seraphine – Sister

Marcucio – Brother

Elgor - Wolf

 

 

 

 **Pairing** : Solas

 

 

 **Plot** :

A severely injured Marcucio makes it out of the Kocari Wilds to the Hinterlands and to an Inquisition camp where he begs them to help his people before falling unconscious. The Herald (Rogue Lavellan) arrives that evening with Solas, Cassandra and Iron Bull (They've made it to Skyhold by now, only just, whilst the rubble is cleared they return to the Hinterlands to spread word of their new home and to help refugees.

 


	7. Anne Bonny

**Name** : Anne Trevelyan (Nee Vael)

 **Alias:** Anne Bonny

**Nickname:** Annie (Sebastian, James Travelyan) Bonny Lass (Varric)

 **Titles** : Princess of Starkhaven

 **D.O.B** : 9:09

 **Age:** (DA:II) 21 (DA:I) 28

**Occupation:**

Noblewoman (Formerly)

Prostitute

Barmaid

Pirate

Smuggler

**Appearance:**

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Notes: Anne is beautiful but cold-blooded, with a permanent glare from beneath her hat. Her youthful looks mask a troubled personality. She carries two daggers and has no hesitation to use them on bigger enemies.

**Class:** Rogue (Two daggers)

**Family** :

King of Starkhaven (Father)

Queen of Starkhaven (Mother)

Artur Vael (Older brother)

Marcas Vael (Older brother)

Sebastian Vael (Twin brother)

Goran Vael (cousin)

Corbinian Vael (cousin)

James Trevelyan (Husband – estranged) - Josephine Pairing

Bann Henry Trevelyan (Father in law)

William Trevelyan (Brother in law)

Evelyn Trevelyan (Sister in law)

Veronica Cousland (Sister in law)

Fergus Cousland (Married to Veronica)

Unborn child (Deceased)

Unborn child (Deceased)

 

**History:**

Anne Vael was married to James Trevelyan when they turned 16, their marriage having been arranged since the moment they were born, uniting the two families. Neither having been all that thrilled to have been forced into the marriage. Though they are best friends, there is nothing romantic there for them. They suffered through two miscarriages before they both gave up on producing a child. When the Vael family was murdered, the Flint Mercenary group tried to assassinate Anne, James fearing for the life of his wife and best friend sends her to Ferelden where he set her up with a small house in Denerim with a small contingency of bodyguards. Unfortunately the Blight hit and James lost all contact with Anne, he feared the worse, believing her dead, mourned the loss of his best friend. In truth, she'd bartered passage on the Siren's Call with Isabela and escapes the blight. Little is known of what happened the Anne after this, as there are no records of her. Though a Anne Bonny, who's appearance is the same as Anne Trevelyan's, is later accounted for in Kirkwall, working in the Blooming Rose as a prostitute and barmaid. Ten years later, now a Captain of her own ship, The Ranger, Anne Bonny is a formidable pirate and smuggler that operates along the Storm Coast.

**Pairing** : Varric Tethras

**Relationship history** :

Varric may never admit it, but Anne was the first and possibly only human he'd ever had feelings for. He'd first met her when she and Isabela were drinking in the Hanged Man, and again though he'll never admit it, it was perhaps that moment that he'd fallen for her, her smirk and her eyes and the way she'd swindled men out of their coins. She was the only person that had ever taken his mind off of Bianca, Anne having helped the dwarf finally get over her. But the years passed by and he kept it to himself, watching her from a far, watching as men pay to be in her company, and then she was gone, fled Kirkwall during the Qunari uprising.

Now he is in Ferelden with the Inquisition.

**Plot:**

James Trevelyan, now Herald of Andraste, is on the Storm Coast seeking out smugglers in a cove to the north west. He takes Varric, despite the dwarf's insistence that he's not built for the landscape, Blackwall and Solas. Varric and James are in for a surprise when they meet the leader of the smugglers, James' wife and Varric's love, Anne Bonny.

 

 


End file.
